My Hero
by Deadeye47
Summary: Fi struggles with trying to understand her feelings for her master, and Link struggles with trying to understand his feelings for Fi. One day they both have to face them. FixLink FINK


Link sighed stretching his arms above his head. He yawned. He slipped off his sword and shield placing them softly on the ground. He slipped off his tunic and boots and sat down on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair sighing again.

He flopped down on the bed. He was so tired. Going through trial after trial wasn't doing anything to help his already high fatigue caused by gathering the tablets before that. Now he had just discovered that he had to find three dragons and get them to teach him their song. The goddess must really think he was amazing if she expected him to do all that and not get killed. But he had pulled through almost all of it so she must have been correct.

He turned around facing the wall and closed his eyes slowly. He let out a deep breath and felt sleep take him not more than five minutes later.

Behind Link, the Master Sword buzzed and Fi leaped out of it. She cocked her head at Link strangely, wondering why he wasn't adventuring. Then she remembered that human's need something called sleep to survive. She shook her head at the behavior. She wondered how it felt like to sleep. She floated down to the bed, copying Link's movements and lying down. She felt uncomfortable in the strange position but closed her eyes nonetheless. She heard Link's soft breathing behind her and she smiled.

She allowed herself to fall further and further into dreamland and began to experience sleep.

Link felt something warm pressed up against his side. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust them to the light. Once he could actually see, he turned to see Fi cuddled up to his side. He blushed immediately at the contact. Not used to having a female, even if it was created by the goddess, so close to him. Zelda sometimes leaned on him, but that was rare and never this personal.

He began to move to remove the small figure, but she suddenly made a small noise in her sleep and cuddled closer. He stopped his motion and laid his arms back down. He stared at her face. She was smiling. He guessed she was dreaming about something wonderful. Her face was quite pretty actually. Even though she didn't look exactly normal, her blue hair and eyes looked perfect to Link.

Fi felt something warm and soft next to her face. She opened her eyes to come face to face with Link's undershirt. Her face began to warm up for reasons she could not explain.

"Master…?" She stuttered.

"Fi? I didn't know you had waken up. Did you sleep well?" Link smiled sweetly.

Fi looked up from his shirt to his face. Staring at it for a while. She knew this wasn't right. That she should be jumping up and apologizing. But it was so nice here with Link. So she only stared at his face and meekly replied.

"Yes actually I enjoyed it a lot master. I've never slept before. It was a new experience" Fi spoke.

"You've never slept before? Why?" Link inquired.

"I am not designed for human behaviors I am only here to help you master"

"Fi you do not need to call me master" Link told her.

"I must master. For that it what you are and I respect you"

Link gave up his argument there and then. No use arguing with Fi.

Link looked around for a subject to speak of. He noticed the sun streaming through the window and framing them gently.

"It's a lovely morning" Link stated.

"Yes it is" Fi replied. A silence lapsed between them. But neither of them minded. For they were content on staying exactly where they were, in peaceful silence.

Fi's instincts suddenly took hold of her and she leapt out of the bed. Link, startled, was disappointed to have the warm and comforting contact leave his side.

"I am sorry for the disturbance master. I don't know what happened. I am truly sorry" Fi looked down ashamed and saddened that she couldn't calculate what was happening.

Link stood up walking over to the small figure. "Fi it's okay. I liked that. I'm actually sad that you had to leave so abruptly like that"

She looked up at the hero. "You are? But master it is not right. I am a servant and nothing else. I should not be having these things called "emotions". I was created to serve you and-"Fi gasped out.

Link kneeled slightly looking her in the eye. "Fi you don't have to get so worked up. It's okay that you feel this way. Emotions are a good thing"

Fi shook her head furiously. "No they are bad. I am only here to serve you"

"Fi! You do serve me and cuddling up to my side this morning was defiantly serving me. Even if it was just pure affection. I adore you Fi"

Fi felt herself pause. Her master…Link adored her? But she wasn't as pretty as Zelda or even Impa. She had no personality, she couldn't even feel emotions.

"How is that possible? I am not pretty, or funny, I can't even feel…" She muttered.

Link's eyes widened. How could she say such things?

"Fi, you may not be the prettiest, or smartest, or most feeling person in the world. But to me your just perfect" Link smiled at her.

Fi felt something warm and fuzzy fill up her insides. She identified this as Love. No, she couldn't. She stopped herself. She did. She loved him. So very much. She wasn't going to deny it any longer. She loved her master more than she loved the goddess, more than anything.

"Link I love you" Fi gasped out.

Link was surprised. She didn't call him master and she said that she loved him.

"You do?" Link asked.

"Yes. I am sorry for any inconvenience this causes. As you do have a mission and Zelda" Fi stated sadly.

"Zelda is just a friend. A very important friend. This is not an inconvenience Fi. More a blessing" Link leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. Fi felt so many emotions flood her body and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry…" Link raised his hand and wiped her tears.

"I am not sad. I am very happy" Fi stated proudly.

Link smiled. "Good" He pulled her into a hug. She tensed up at the embrace, but quickly relaxed and returned the hug.

"I love you too Fi" Link spoke into her shoulder.

"And I love you My Hero" Fi smiled.


End file.
